Juntos
by Chioalba
Summary: Historia de los protagonistas tras la lucha final contra Artemisa. Seis meses después, algo extraño ocurre y les reune. ¡Disfrutadlo y opinad!
1. Capítulo 1

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Ni que decir tiene que para escribir esta historia me he utilizado claramente en los personajes, ciudades y ambientación de Final Fantasy VIII, pertenecientes a **Squaresoft.**

Por favor, hay que tener una mente abierta porque aunque la historia puede ser típica en cuanto a algunos acontecimientos y a que todos conocemos como transcurren los hechos en el juego, sus ciudades etc etc, la personalidad de los personajes ha cambiado muchísimo debido a los hechos tan transcendentales ocurridos en FFVIII, por lo que muchos de ellos serán totalmente diferentes. Además, algunas de las parejas que aparecen pueden no resultar coherentes para muchos, pero he escrito a medida que mis pensamientos evolucionaban y me llevaban por derroteros que no imaginaba, solo me dejé llevar por la imaginación y poco a poco todo cobró sentido con la nueva personalidad de algunos de los personajes.

Espero que disfrutéis y que la experiencia sea positiva. Solo cierren los ojos cuando lo hayan leído e imaginen la historia y sus paisajes, olores y colores. Eso es lo que yo hago cuando escribo.

Dejen sus comentarios, los tendré muy en cuenta si tienen ideas que crean que pueden venir bien a la continuación de la historia.

¡Gracias por leerme! ^_^

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: Continúa el final**

**

* * *

**

Un día cualquiera en el Jardín de Balamb. Bueno, no tan cualquiera, uno de esos días cercanos a la derrota de Artemisa, en la que los ánimos de todos era muy variables y la excitación posterior a la victoria aún se palpaba en el ambiente.

Selphie se dirigía a uno de los pupitres de las aulas, para disponerse a escribir en su diario. Tenía tantas cosas que contar que no sabía por donde empezar. El Jardín de Balamb nunca había sido su hogar, ni el Jardín donde se instruyó, pero tantos acontecimientos de su vida estaban ligados a él que su unión hacía que prácticamente lo amara como a uno más de sus compañeros.

Se sentó en su pupitre, y con un suspiro, vino a reflejar la tranquilidad que le suponía volver a estar allí y volver a la cotidianidad de su vida. Se encendió el monitor, y una sonrisa se esbozó en su cara al ver el apartado de la revista Timber Maniacs, para la que su querido Laguna había escrito años atrás y que ellos habían ido siguiendo número a número sin conocer su autor. Pensó en volver a leer los artículos, pero eso sería en otro momento. Entró en su diario y, con mil cosas en la cabeza, dejó que sus dedos mostrasen todo lo que su voz no quería transmitir.

* * *

Diario de Selphie:

Mamemimomu, se que algún día estará de moda este saludo.

Han pasado unos días desde la lucha contra Artemisa, concretamente cinco. Tras nuestra aventura (por cierto, me alegro de que todos hayamos salido vivos de aquello), hicimos una gran fiesta, era para vernos a todos sin control alguno, menudo desfase. Ya hemos descansado lo suficiente como para continuar con las vidas que dejamos, cada uno en un sitio distinto, aunque hay algunos a los que aún les dura la resaca jijiji. Yo, por mi parte, querría volver a Trabia para ayudar en la reconstrucción del jardín, pero me da un poco de miedo separarme de mis amigos, parece como si dependiera de ellos para todo. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Ahora desde que nos levantamos hasta que nos acostamos pasamos el día charlando, paseando y descansando, menos Rinoa y Squall, que salieron pitando el día después de la fiesta... Aún el director Kramer no nos ha comentado nada sobre la posibilidad de que retomemos las misiones de Seed, debe pensar que hemos tenido suficiente por un tiempo... ¿Y si les pido a todos que me acompañen y nos echen una mano? No, creo que todos tenemos historias y heridas que cerrar...

Qusitis me ha comentado que no sabía que hacer, porque hay algo o alguien que la ata a Balamb y esta esperando a que las cosas se aclaren para tomar una decisión, pero que por otro lado, no quiere estancarse ni quiere que todo el embrollo del que hemos salido suponga un techo en su vida que le impida seguir creciendo... Nunca cambiará, siempre con ese afán de superación y ese nivel de exigencia consigo misma.

Zell ha vuelto con su madre, y no se moverá de allí hasta que pase algún tiempo, dice que necesita un poco de descanso después de tanto ajetreo. Lo que yo creo es que lleva tanto tiempo sin comer los bocadillos del jardín que quiere estar cerquita para poder comerlos a menudo. Es comprensible que tras lo cerca que ha estado de no volver a ver a su madre, y de todos los sacrificios que ha hecho, necesite volver a sus rutinas diarias. Eso tal vez le haga sentir reconfortado y seguro. Aunque creo que siempre le hará falta un poco de acción y en breve pedirá incorporarse a las misiones.

De Irvine se mas bien poquito. Apenas nos hemos visto desde la fiesta. Además, la última conversación que tuvimos fue bastante cortita, y solo me comentó algo de Fisherman´s Horizon. La verdad es que no me imagino a Irvine viviendo allí, ni me imagino el porqué de su decisión. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer allí? Bueno, como no era cosa mía, no le pregunté nada, aunque me huelo que alguna mujer tendrá que ver con su decisión jajaja. Conociéndole, irá donde haya alguna chica guapa... Está hecho un ligón y no creo que haber estado cerca de la muerte le cambie :P

De Squall y Rinoa que puedo decir. Por fin Squall ha dado su brazo a torcer. El amor que siente por Rinoa es más fuerte que su orgullo. Se fueron juntos a Timber al día siguiente de la fiesta. Rinoa quería visitar a Zone y a Watts, y Squall no quería separarse de ella. Espero volver a verles pronto. Creo que escuché que se tomarían unos días de vacaciones, como todos nosotros, y bien merecidos que se los tienen. Squall ha afrontado muchísimas responsabilidades y decisiones difíciles, y no está de más relajarse un poco. Lo que no sé es qué querrá hacer tras las vacaciones. Imagino que ahora que ha aprendido a mostrar lo que siente un poquito más y ha reconocido su debilidad por Rinoa, irá donde ella vaya.

Seifer ha decidido que se quedará en el jardín de Balamb junto con Viento y Trueno hasta que logren graduarse. Ha cambiado. Al día siguiente de la fiesta vino ha hablar con nosotros para pedirnos perdón por todo lo ocurrido. El director, Cid Kramer ha decidido no echarle tras los incidentes. Me alegra ver como intenta rehacer su vida. Además, en la fiesta anunciaron que van a hacer una convocatoria especial de recuperación para algunos alumnos a mediados de curso, así que espero que este año sea definitivamente el año de su aprobado. Los exámenes suelen ser dos veces en cada curso, uno en diciembre para alumnos aventajados (en el que aprobamos nosotros) y otro en julio, justo antes de acabar el curso, así que aunque no haya convocatoria extraordinaria a mediados de curso, Seifer tendrá muchas posibilidades de aprobar en Julio, porque seguro que se prepara a conciencia. Es increíble pensar que hace un mes estábamos examinándonos para ser Seed, y todo lo que hemos vivido en tan poco tiempo. Aunque menudas navidades que hemos pasado... Bueno, ahora que es Enero y que ha empezado un año nuevo, seguro que la vida nos sonríe de nuevo.

Laguna y los demás volvieron a Esthar, junto con Eleone. Nunca habría imaginado que Laguna sería presidente de una gran potencia como Esthar cuando lo veíamos en nuestros sueños. Aunque seguro que para poder afrontar tantas cargas y responsabilidades hace falta un carácter como el suyo, que hace que todas las dificultades parezcan una tontería y siempre consigue poner una sonrisa en la cara de los demás. Espero que sigan siendo tan felices como siempre.

Edea y Cid Kramer están viviendo en el jardín hasta que terminen de rehabilitar el orfanato. Me parece fantástico que quieran reabrirlo, porque la función que cumplía era maravillosa, y nunca podremos estar lo suficientemente agradecidos por habernos acogido cuando no podíamos valernos por nosotros mismos. Estoy segura de que ayudarán a futuras generaciones y que harán de este un mundo mejor con su labor. Y deseo fervientemente que Edea nunca tenga que volver a pasar por un trance como el que ha pasado, porque es una gran mujer, es Mamá Ede...

Es difícil pensar que todo va a cambiar de aquí en adelante. Se que nos tendremos que despedir, pero no puedo hacerlo, o tal vez no quiera. Entristezco solo de pensar que pueda pasar mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a ver a mis amigos. Los recuerdos me vienen a la mente, y sufro al saber que no volveré a escuchar los comentarios ingeniosos de Irvine, las palabras dulces y siempre alegres de Rinoa, los discursitos aburridos y sin sentido de Zell, no volveré a ver la mirada intensa de Squall ni la pose autoritaria de Quistis. Dios mío, incluso llego a pensar que ojala no hubiésemos acabado esta misión. Se que es una actitud un poco egoísta, pero es que no quiero que se olviden de mi, de todo lo vivido, no quiero que olviden que somos compañeros y...AMIGOS. Es extraño que puedan crearse lazos tan intensos con personas que solo conocer desde hace un mes, que se conviertan en personas tan importantes en tu vida. Nos hemos salvado la vida unos a otros, así que supongo que siempre estaremos unidos, aunque no estemos cerca.

Espero que finalmente todos seamos felices y que podamos compartir nuestro tiempo juntos.

No tengo nada más que decir por ahora, así que me despido. Chao. ^_^

* * *

Selphie dejó de escribir en el diario del pupitre, apagó el monitor y levantó la mirada para descansarla del resplandor de la pantalla. Allí estaba Seifer, que la saludaba sonriendo. Caminó hacia su pupitre y comenzaron a charlar, cosa inimaginable una semana atrás.

SEIFER: No se como agradecerte el que me hayáis apoyado después de cómo me porté con vosotros. Tengo mucho que aprender y ojalá tenga la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores.

SELPHIE: No fue culpa tuya, te cegó la maldad de las brujas. Además, todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, sobre todo si se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho. No te preocupes, cuentas con el apoyo de todos, aunque quizás sea nuestra confianza lo que más te cueste recuperar.

SEIFER: Estoy convencido de que todo cambiará, de hecho, yo mismo ya no soy el mismo que era.

SELPHIE: Me doy cuenta de ello, no creas...

SEIFER: ¿Qué te pasa Selphie? Te noto triste, ¿ha ocurrido algo? Tú no solías estar así, y mira que tu actitud antes me resultaba cargante...

SELPHIE: No, es tan solo que no deseo que todo este tiempo caiga en el olvido. Voy ha echar de menos muchas cosas. No quiero separarme de mis amigos y estoy un poco perdida... Ahora no se que va a ser de mi vida.

SEIFER: No tienes por qué estar triste. Ellos siempre estarán dentro de tu corazón, y cuando los necesites solo tendrás que pensar en ellos, y ellos notarán tu presencia. Lo que habéis creado ha sido algo más que una amistad, es un vínculo mucho más fuerte de confianza y fraternidad. De algún modo siempre estaréis juntos, aunque no lo esté vuestro cuerpo. Tómate un tiempo y reflexiona, no te fuerces a tomar decisiones tan pronto, porque precipitarse tampoco va a ayudarte. Lo que tenga que ser, será.

Tras esto hubo un silencio provocado por la mirada llorosa de Selphie. No alcanzaba a comprender como Seifer le estaba dando lecciones acerca de la vida y de como afrontarla, pero le fastidiaba asombrosamente que tuviera toda la razón.

SELPHIE: (llorosa) Gracias.

Seifer se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, pero seguía sin gustarle la idea de no haber aprobado el exámen de Seed, por lo que su orgullo herido le hizo correr hacia la sala de entrenamiento y practicar duramente. Estaba preparado para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero debía aprender a trabajar en equipo y a saber no dárselas de mejor que nadie. Tendría que trabajar duramente esos aspectos, pero se sentía capaz como nunca antes.

En Balamb. Zell está tumbado en su cama, pensando en lo que será de su vida a partir de ahora. Era fácil confundirlo con el Squall turbado por sus pensamientos en su cama del Jardín, porque su actitud era exáctamente la misma. Por momentos parecía no haber superado que todo aquello había acabado.

ZELL: (pensando). ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás? ¿Cómo estarán Squall y Rinoa? ¿De verdad podremos volver a nuestras vidas de antes y no estar juntos? ¿Podré volver a ser un simple Seed cuando hemos llevado a cabo la misión más peligrosa de cuantas hayan existido? Quistis...

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no era normal en él tomarse la vida tan en serio. Incluso se asustó, porque se vio pensando en una chica, de una manera especial, y jamás se había dado cuenta de cuanto dependía de ella. Durante el combate eran uña y carne, se leían la mente hasta el punto de que sus ataques conjuntos era devastadores y todo sin mediar palabra, y fuera del combate todas sus conversaciones -trascendentales o no- habían sido el calmante para los nervios, la cura de las heridas, la felicidad ante el miedo...todo. Era extraño, porque cuando era su instructora, sencillamente existía una atracción puramente erótica hacia ella, pero la conexión que habían experimentado aquel mes, era total y profunda.

ZELL: No puede ser. Me tengo que animar. Me estoy volviendo como Squall, le doy demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Tal vez sea porque haber estado tan cerca de la muerte ha hecho que ahora me piense las cosas con más calma. Pero esto es demasiado... ¡Mamá, voy a salir!

MADRE: Vale Zell, ¿te espero despierta?

ZELL: No se a que hora llegaré. Si ves que vuelvo tarde vete a la cama.

Zell le dio un beso a su madre en la frente y salió. No sabía donde ir, pero en su subconsciente sabía donde encontraría lo que estaba buscando, en caso de que no hubiese partido ya hacia su nuevo destino. En su camino hacia el puerto pensó en encontrar respuestas, en que de ese día y de ese momento saldría a la luz lo que iba a ocurrir en adelante con su vida y estaba decidido a no dejar escapar la oportunidad de continuar lo que nunca empezó. Solo quería que al girar al puerto, el ferry no hubiese salido aún.

Quistis estaba allí, sentada cerca del muelle, mirando como se ponía el sol. El viento le daba de frente, y su cabello rubio se movía al compás el aire, suave y dulcemente. Zell respiró profundamente, aliviado por ver que aún no se había decidido a marcharse, que tenía la posibilidad de hablarle una vez más.

ZELL: No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Pensé que te habrías ido a Esthar con Laguna y Eleone en el ferry de esta tarde. Me he sorprendido al verte aquí.

QUISTIS: ... No hables ahora. Disfruta de la que posiblemente sea nuestra última tarde juntos. Mira como se pone el sol.

La cara de Zell se tornó de un blanco enfermizo y notaba como le faltaba la respiración. Finalmente Quistis se iría, y él tendría que hacer frente por si solo a lo que pensaba que sentía. Se dio cuenta de que averiguar él solo lo que sentía por otra persona sería imposible si ella se iba, pero se resignó y pensó que sencillamente era lo que tenía que pasar.

ZELL: ¿A dónde te vas a ir finalmente?

QUISTIS: No lo se. Aun no lo he decidido. Esta noche dormiré en el jardín por última vez. Tal vez si que me vaya a Esthar. Ya tengo la maleta hecha y mañana cuando venga iré donde me lleve mi instinto. Hoy no he sido capaz de hacerlo, tenía que despedirme. Como han cambiado las cosas. Hace unos meses era instructora del jardín, la más joven de la historia, y ahora he renunciado a mis privilegios de Seed, ahora no soy nada. Quiero empezar de cero. Me he dado cuenta de que quiero ver sitios, aprender cosas nuevas y ayudar a la gente, logré llegar al cielo demasiado joven, sin disfrutar de todo lo que quería, ahora me toca dejarme llevar. Mi único problema es que no quería separarme de vosotros tan pronto.

ZELL: ¿Y entonces porqué has decidido irte? ¿Has cambiado de opinión respecto a nosotros?

QUISTIS: No. Os quiero muchísimo, pero no puedo quedarme estancada, tengo que avanzar hacia mi futuro. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mucho por explorar, y no quiero que mi vida solo sea recordada hasta la derrota de Artemisa. Solo tengo 19 años, y quiero que mi vida no se quede ahí. El futuro no me espera, tengo que salir yo a buscarlo.

ZELL: Quistis...

QUISTIS: Zell, mira la puesta de sol.

Pasaron media hora juntos, viendo como el sol se ponía. Zell sentía como su corazón palpitaba más fuerte y como su respiración se agitaba. Intentaba dejar la mente en blanco, pro al contrario de lo que habría pasado hacía un tiempo, no conseguía lograrlo. Aunque consiguió no decir ni una palabra. No quería influenciar a Quistis en su decisión.

ZELL: (pensando) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tenemos tantas ganas de huir y olvidar todo lo ocurrido? No entiendo como pueden cambiar tanto las personas. Hasta hace unos días no queríamos separarnos. Nos preparábamos para la lucha final juntos. Quistis era la responsable de todos, formal y tranquila. Ahora no quiere quedarse aquí, el lugar donde su vida tomó sentido, donde llegó a ser alguien. Ha renunciado a todo aquello por lo que ha luchado tanto tiempo. Selphie era una muchacha alegre y divertida, y ahora esta triste. Antes solo pensaba en terminar con las brujas para poder volver a Trabia y ayudar a los suyos, pero ahora prefiere quedarse en el jardín de Balamb. Irvine era un chico inquieto, y por lo visto se ha ido a vivir a uno de lo lugares mas tranquilos del planeta. Y yo...yo era divertido, gracioso y un poco chiflado, pero ahora no hago más que pensar para mis adentros, analizo mucho las cosas y a penas hablo. Y Squall y Rinoa...bueno, ellos están genial, pero poco han tardado en salir corriendo de aquí...

En Timber, Squall y Rinoa disfrutaban de unos momentos de felicidad y tranquilidad. Paseaban juntos pos las calles, recordando todo lo vivido allí. Recordando como comenzaron su andadura juntos. Iban agarrados de la mano por la ciudad. Era de noche ya. Fueron al banco en el que un mes atrás habían visto a una pareja de enamorados juntos. Se sentaron y contemplaron las estrellas. La noche era perfecta.

Aquellos días habían estado con Watts y Zone, y el resto de los Búhos del Bosque. Todos estaban a salvo y habían celebrado el regreso de su "princesa". Les embargaba la tranquilidad y la felicidad de ver como todos habían logrado sobrevivir a la vorágine ocurrida.

RINOA: Squall, ¿te das cuenta de cómo están las cosas? Tu y yo, aquí, juntos...Es todo tan extraño.

SQUALL: Lo sé. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? No me imagino a mi mismo hace unos meses, antes de conocerte. Tú me has cambiado. Tu me has hecho mejor persona. Me has hecho sentir. Y eso que no te sorportaba al principio...

Squall puso una cara picarona, y Rinoa, reconociendo el tono burlón de Squall, se abalanzó sobre él para hacerle cosquillas.

RINOA: Ah, ¿no? Con que esas tenemos... a ver si te defiendes de esto...

Estuvieron jugando un rato, como el gato y el ratón, persiguiéndose y riendo, como si nunca hubiera existido ningún conflicto más importante que el de hacerse felices. Entonces Rinoa lo dijo...

RINOA: Te quiero...

SQUALL: ...Lo sé.

Squall había cambiado, pero era pedirle demasiado que mostrara tan abiertamente todos sus sentimientos. Él sabía que mostrar los sentimientos le haría vulnerable, y aunque sentía por Rinoa más de lo que podía explicar con palabras, no alcanzó a decírselo. Tampoco hizo falta porque su mirada lo decía todo.

En silencio, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Este capítulo ha sido actualizado y reformado (en 2010), porque lo escribí hace muchos años (2003) y releyéndolo me resultó muy pobre. Espero que os guste. Los demás también sufrirán cambios poco a poco.

Si tenéis cualquier sugerencia, estoy a vuestra disposición ^_^


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: La vida después del final**

**

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente en el Jardín de Balamb, llamaron por megafonía a Selphie, Quistis y Zell. Los tres quedaron muy extrañados, ya que hasta el momento no habían comenzado ninguna misión, y además según tenían entendidos todos, Quistis se marcharía esa misma tarde.

Selphie además se extrañó de que no llamaran a Irvine. Sabía que Squall y Rinoa no se encontraban en el Jardín, pero si les llamaban a ellos tres...¿por qué no a Irvine?

Los tres llegaron a las puertas del ascensor, con la misma cara de extrañeza, pero sin apenas articular palabra debido al sueño que aún tenían. El cansancio se acusaba en sus caras. Seis días habían sido poco descanso y aún estaban ojerosos y blanquecinos. Se montaron en el elevador y pulsaron el botón del piso donde se encontraba el despacho de Cid Kramer.

CID: Buenos días chicos.

TODOS: Buenos días -dijeron todos mientras realizaban el saludo de rigor llevándose la mano a la cabeza-.

CID: No es necesario que hagáis el saludo, sería yo el que debería hacerlo frente a vosotros.

Hubo un breve silencio de emoción por parte de los tres. El respeto que mostraba Cid hacia ellos les resultaba ciertamente muy emotivo y les hacía sentir un especial orgullo.

CID: Como podréis imaginar, no es normal que os llame a los tres tan temprano. La verdad es que tenía que reuniros a todos para deciros algunas cosas.

ZELL: Y si nos tenía que reunir a todos ¿por qué no esperamos a que lleguen Rinoa y Squall?

SELPHIE: ¿Y por qué no ha llamado a Irvine?

CID: De eso se trata. Veréis, Squall me pidió unos días de reflexión. En realidad, todos tenéis esos días, porque lo que habéis pasado es una experiencia que os marcará para el resto de vuestras vidas y necesitáis recomponeros y recuperaros.

QUISTIS: ¿Y bien?

CID: Quistis, sé que hoy te marchas del jardín...

SELPHIE: ¿Cómo? ¿Es que siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo?

ZELL: Déjale hablar, Selphie.

CID: Gracias, Zell. Como decía, Quistis, aunque hoy te vayas del Jardín quiero que sepas que tienes las puertas abiertas para volver cuando lo necesites. Este siempre será tu hogar. Tal y como le he dicho a vuestros compañeros.

ZELL: ¿A nuestros compañeros?

CID: Efectivamente Zell. Squall, tras estos días de reflexión, me llamó esta mañana temprano para comentarme la decisión que ha tomado. Finalmente abandona el Jardín para retomar su vida. Ahora ha encontrado un nuevo sentido a su vida y desea comenzar desde cero sin ninguna atadura a su pasado. Me ha dejado muy claro que no reniega de nada, y que está orgulloso de todo lo que ha vivido, pero necesita saber que nadie le necesita y que no tiene responsabilidades con nadie para poder dedicarse a descubrirse a si mismo y a cuidar de Rinoa.

SELPIHE: No imaginaba que él abandonaría este lugar. Creía que era el que más apegado estaba al Jardín... Además, era una persona tan solitaria que jamás pensé que lo dejaría todo por otra persona.

CID: Lo deja por sí mismo, porque hasta él, tan reservado y solitario, necesita vivir y aprender de sí mismo. Rinoa es solo quien le ha ayudado a darse cuenta.

SELPIHE: Tiene razón. Es solo que me ha chocado bastante.

CID: Bien, esa no es la única marcha que ha ocurrido. Irvine, aunque procedía del Jardín de Galbadia, era uno más de nosotros. Compañero de batalla y fiel amigo. Hace dos día me comunicó su intención de marcharse, y así lo hizo. Se marchó ese mismo día. No me ha dado ninguna explicación, ni yo se la pedí. Sencillamente le deseé suerte allá donde fuera. Tengo entendido que Fisherman´s Horizon era su destino.

ZELL: Con que al final era verdad... ¿Irvine el Fisherman´s Horizon? No creo que aguante mucho. ¿Para qué habrá ido allí?

Selphie quedó apenada y con cierto aire de ira. No alcanzaba a comprender como ninguno de sus compañeros se había despedido, como para todos había resultado tan fácil largarse y olvidarse de todo. ¿Acaso no significaban nada para sus compañeros? Muy enfadada y decepcionada, se dio la vuelta y sin dejar que Cid continuase, se marchó apresuradamente diciendo algo entre dientes...

SELPHIE: ¡Pues seguro que habrá ido por una mujer! ¿No le conoces ya?

QUISTIS: ¡Selphie! Espera, que Cid no ha terminado. Además, ¿no vas a dejar que me despida de ti?

SELPHIE: ¿Qué mas da? Al final todos haremos nuestras vidas y a nadie le preocupará lo que le pase a los demás.

CID: Selphie, ahora todos estáis retomando vuestras vidas. No puedes pretender que todos piensen y actúen como tú. Hoy Quistis también se marchará, y no quería que se fuera ella también sin que los demás lo supierais.

SELPHIE: Sé que parece egoísta mi postura, pero es que no entiendo nada.

QUISTIS: Selphie, incluso tú debes estar pensando qué hacer a partir de ahora. Todos necesitamos encontrarnos y descubrir qué nos depara el futuro. Si nos estamos equivocando solo nuestro destino lo sabe. Y de ser así, nos lo hará saber.

ZELL: Además, entre nosotros los lazos son demasiado fuertes, lo que sentimos no va a olvidarse nunca.

Zell miró a Quistis, y supo que aquello era la despedida. Él mismo debía decidir que iba a suceder en adelante.

SELPHIE: Tenéis razón. Debemos seguir adelante.

QUISTIS: Ha sido un orgullo trabajar con vosotros. Os deseo lo mejor.

Y así, sin decir ni una palabra más ninguno de los tres, para evitar que afloraran los sentimientos, salieron del despacho del director Kramer, con un inmenso dolor pero con ganas de seguir hacia delante. Aunque no podían evitar sentirse mal por las decisiones que habían tomado.

Quistis recogió su maleta y abandonó el Jardín, manteniendo en todo momento la sensación de huida, la sensación de que lo único que estaba haciendo era escapar para evitar afrontar sentimientos y la soledad frente a la marcha del resto de sus compañeros. Recorrió por última vez el tramo de carretera que le llevaba a Balamb, donde empezaría su viaje hacia Esthar, el lugar donde esperaba poder dejar a un lado cualquier resquicio de debilidad hacia Zell, el único que había podido hacerla dudar sobre su marcha.

Disfrutó por última vez del olor salado del mar, de la brisa húmeda de Balamb y de la luz brillante del sol reflejándose en las aguas cristalinas. No se detuvo para no titubear y, sin mirar atrás, subió al primero de los trenes que tendría que coger. Dejaba toda una vida a su paso.

Mientras, en Fisherman´s Horizon, Irvine paseaba por las vías del tren. No hacía mucho que había llegado, solo un par de días. Recordó cuando se dirigían hacia Esthar por esas mismas vías. Como Squall llevaba a Rinoa a hombros durante todo el camino. Lo veía como una época en la que todos estaban realmente unidos, como si hubiera pasado toda una vida. Disfrutaban de las aventuras y se ayudaban mutuamente. ¿Qué había pasado? Durante unos segundos, Irvine miró hacia el horizonte, viendo como las vías del tren se perdían a lo lejos. Allí, al final de las vías se encontraba Esthar. ¿Cuándo volvería a correr aventuras como las que había compartido con sus compañeros durante tanto tiempo? Era una pregunta sin respuesta. En su interior sabia que todos tenían miedo de separarse. Se había creado un vínculo tan fuerte que resultaba imposible vivir los unos sin los otros. ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora los demás? ¿Dónde habrían ido? ¿Qué le había llevado a desaparecer sin siquiera querer despedirse?

MUJER: Oye muchacho, es peligroso seguir por ahí. Será mejor que vuelvas a casa. Si sigues puede que encuentres a los monstruos que cayeron con la lágrima de luna... Y te aseguro que no será agradable.

Era curioso como la mujer le decía esas palabras a Irvine, cuando él mismo había estado peleando contra Artemisa, entre numerosos enemigos. Él solo era capaz de librarse de todos los monstruos de las vías del tren y salir ileso.

IRVINE:...(pensando) Hace unos día hubiera elegido seguir este camino y ver donde me llevaba. ¿Por qué ahora no puedo?

MUJER: ¿Qué esperas?

En ese momento Irvine se giró, miró a la mujer y volvió a casa, decepcionado consigo mismo.

IRVINE: No entiendo nada... ¿me he vuelto un miedica? Con todo lo que he pasado... ¿que son unos cuantos monstruos sin más? Tengo el nivel más alto de Seed.

Se paró a pensar y encontró la respuesta. Era un cobarde, un cobarde por no haber sido capaz de despedirse de sus compañeros, por no ser capaz de reconocer que lo que quería era que siguieran estando juntos. Un cobarde con sus sentimientos. Era muy fácil para él la lucha en combate, pero la lucha consigo mismo y con sus barreras no lo era tanto. Él siempre había sido un solitario que no quería más que una vida fácil y sin ataduras, y aunque interiormente sabía que había cambiado, no quería reconocer que para él ahora era difícil vivir sin sus compañeros y trataba desesperadamente volver a ser el que era, ya que así se sentía seguro.

Como todos, ahora le tocaba encontrarse, y pensó que ese era un buen sitio, e intentó olvidar a base de forzarse a ser el de antes, y eso incluía sus aventuras con las mujeres.

IRVINE: Debería empezar a buscar casa. Tengo dinero, pero el hotel no es una opción con la que pueda vivir siempre. ¿Qué me recomiendas preciosa? ¿Tienes alguna habitación en tu casa para compartir?

RECEPCIONISTA DEL HOTEL: En primer lugar, no me llamo preciosa, soy Maya. En segundo lugar, para largas temporadas, el hotel dispone de tarifas especiales si desea alquilar habitación y comida. Y en tercer lugar, jamás compartiría casa con un tipo como usted.

La chica era la recepcionista del hotel. Era una chica no muy alta, con el pelo castaño, muy liso y brillante. Sus ojos verdes le recordaban a alguien, pero no sabía a quien. Su cuerpo era menudo y su sonrisa permanecía siempre aunque su tono de voz no fuera muy amigable, tal vez por su trabajo de cara al público. Llevaba un uniforme negro y nunca la había visto fuera del hotel, aunque solo llevaba dos días en la ciudad.

IRVINE: ¡Ay Maya! Que me has roto el corazón. Yo creo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, porque me encantan las mujeres peleonas.

Irvine comenzó a hacer de las suyas, y empezó a usar su tono pícaro, con el mismo resultado que siempre, una gran negativa, aunque a él siempre le había gustado tener que luchar un poquito.

MAYA: Por favor, señor Kinneas, si es tan amable de dejarme continuar con mi trabajo se lo agradecería mucho.

IRVINE: Maya, maya, no me llames de usted. Soy muy joven, por favor, tutéame. Y ya en serio, ¿no conoces a alguna chica guapa que quiera compartir casa?

MAYA: Pediré al dueño del hotel que le prepare la tarifa especial para un mes. Venga esta tarde y le confirmaré todos los gastos y qué viene incluido.

IRVINE: Vaya, gracias...

En realidad le aliviaba que Maya no le hubiera seguido el juego, ya que su cabeza no estaba para pensar en otras personas. Además, el quedarse en el hotel le reconfortaba, porque así tenía la sensación de estar allí de paso, sin establecerse definitivamente. En realidad eso era lo que esperaba. La tranquilidad de Fisherman´s Horizon le apaciguaba el alma, pero no era lo que él necesitaba.

En Esthar, Laguna y Eleone estaban en la residencia presidencial junto a Kiros y Ward. Los cuatro hablaban y pasaban buenos ratos. Laguna estaba muy contento de tener por fin a Eleone a su lado. Tras tanto luchar, lo había conseguido. Pensó en su mujer, Raine, y en voz baja le dijo:

LAGUNA: Te prometí que no dejaría a Eleone sola, y lo he cumplido. He tardado, pero ya está conmigo. Ahora puedes irte tranquila. Nunca te olvidaré.

ELEONE: ¿Qué te pasa tío Laguna? Ya estoy aquí, ¿por qué estas triste? Raine debe estar orgullosa de ti. Has vencido todos los contratiempos, has salvado al mundo, me has salvado a mí y me has traído a tu lado. Has salvado al espíritu de Raine. No te preocupes más. No me separaré de ti nunca más.

LAGUNA: (con lagrimas en los ojos) No estoy triste, estoy feliz. Se que ahora Raine estará tranquila, pero hasta ahora...sonará absurdo. Ella venía a verme cada noche en sueños, o incluso a veces estaba aquí, porque no podía irse preocupada, y ahora que todo ha terminado, no volveré a verla nunca. La quería tanto... Ella sabe que ahora lucharé por Squall, pero necesitaba que tú estuvieras a mi lado y que me ayudaras a recuperar a mi hijo. Sin ti, Squall nunca habría sabido de mi existencia. Ahora no se como acercarme para que sepa que tiene un padre que le ha querido aunque no estuviera a su lado.

Eleone abrazó a Laguna, y ambos lloraban. Kiros y Ward se dieron cuenta de cuanto había cambiado su amigo, sabían que estaba sufriendo de verdad, pero que estaba contento por estar con Ele y saber que Raine estaba bien. Salieron de la habitación y los dejaron solos.

ELEONE: No te preocupes Laguna, ella aun vive. Vive en cualquier rincón de tu casa, en nuestros rostros, y en nuestros corazones. Ella siempre tendrá un lugar al que regresar. Siempre podrá volver hasta ti.

LAGUNA: Ele, la veo en todos sitios. No hay día que no me acuerde de ella. Me duele mucho estar sin ella. La necesito. Y me duele mucho más saber que cuando más me necesitaba no estuve allí. Murió y yo no pude salvarla porque no estaba con ella. Le prometí que cuidaría de ti, y fíjate, no he sido capaz hasta ahora. Solo espero que Squall no me culpe y sepa que le busqué.

ELEONE: No te preocupes más. Intenta recordar a Raine como lo que era, una mujer inquieta, alegre, cariñosa, y muy feliz gracias a ti. No pienses en ella como alguien que ya no existe. Has de ser feliz. Además, ella ya está en un sitio mejor, y tú has cumplido tu promesa. Estamos juntos y nadie cambiará eso. Ahora que todo ha terminado, debemos seguir adelante. Tío Laguna, todos queremos seguir viéndote reír, nos haces la vida más fácil...

LAGUNA: ¿A que si?

Empezaron a reír sin parar, y la felicidad les embargó. Solo tenían motivos para estar contentos, y eso se notaba. Tan solo el vacío de Raine sería la losa que siempre llevarían, pero su corazón estaba inundado de su amor. Podían estar tranquilos.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Este capitulo también ha sido modificado (2010 )con respecto al original (escrito en 2003). La verdad es que estoy introduciendo muchos cambios en la historia, porque al releerlo notaba que se quedaba un poco coja y como sin explicar. Además de ser un capítulo cortísimo para todo lo que se podría aprovechar.

No he querido hacerlo más largo porque así es más fácil de leer y no echa tanto para atrás :P

De momento estamos poniéndonos en situación, recordemos que solo han pasado 6 días desde la fiesta por la victoria. Seis días súper intensos. Espero vuestros comentarios por favor ^_^

Gracias por leerme!! :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: A partir de este capítulo no ha sido modificado ninguno con las actualizaciones de 2010, por lo que recomiendo no seguir leyendo, ya que la historia ha sufrido bastantes cambios y ciertas partes a partir de aquí no tienen sentido con la nueva temporalización de la historia.

De cualquier manera, muy pronto lo reformaré, ya que estoy inspirada y solo son retoques lo que he de hacer.

Para quien lo lea, no os preocupéis, mañana mismo lo tendré listo.

Gracias! ^_^

**CAPÍTULO 3: El futuro, separados...**

**

* * *

**

Mientras, en el Jardín de Balamb, Selphie se disponía a dormir. Hacía meses que no dormía en su cama. Se tumbó lentamente mientras miraba al techo. En su mesita de noche había una foto de Trabia. En aquel momento supo que era lo que debía hacer. En Trabia la necesitaban, no les podía defraudar. Además, las palabras de Seifer la animaron mucho, quién lo diría.

Esa misma noche, en Balamb.

QUISTIS: Bueno Zell, supongo que esta es la última vez que nos vemos... Ha sido un placer conocerte, estar a tu lado todo este tiempo y haber luchado para salvar el mundo junto a ti.

ZELL: Así que es cierto, piensas marcharte... No creo que debas hacerlo. Sabes que todos nos necesitamos. Demasiado mal lo he pasado estos días pensando que sería de nosotros si no estamos juntos, como para que ahora tú, mi instructora y amiga, me deje solo... No te vayas por favor.

QUISTIS: Nos volveremos a ver, seguro. Cuando se quiere tanto a otras personas, siempre se necesita volver junto a ellos. Yo volveré, pero ahora necesito irme. No espero que lo entiendas, pero quiero que no nos olvidemos los unos de los otros. Adiós Zell.

Zell se quedó cayado, y contempló como Quistis abandonaba la ciudad, y se perdía en la lejanía hasta llegar al Jardín. La pena invadió su alma. Ya estaba claro que todos se separarían definitivamente, y no había nada que hacer.

En Tímber, Squall y Rinoa entraron en el hotel. Esa noche era la última que pasaban en Tímber. Habían estado allí durante tres días, tras la lucha final. Mientras Rinoa se cambiaba, Squall la contemplaba, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Se fueron a dormir, y con un dulce beso de buenas noches, ambos cayeron en un profundo y placentero sueño. Tal vez eran los únicos que se encontraban bien, ya que todos los demás estaban pasando por uno de los mayores retos a los que se habían enfrentado hasta entonces... separarse.

Irvine dormía, dormía en un lugar alejado del resto del mundo, en medio del mar. Sabía que allí estaría tranquilo para siempre. Pero no era eso lo que él quería.

Quistis entró en su habitación, en la que ya no había nada más que sus maletas, llenas de recuerdos. Se tendió en la cama, en la que no volvería a dormir.

Pasaron seis largos meses, en los que había ocurrido de todo.

Diario de Selphie:

Mamemimomu!! Por fin, tras tanto tiempo, he logrado que este saludo se ponga de moda. Yo lo sabía...

Pues nada. Sé que no te escribo desde hace tiempo, pero es que con la mudanza perdí muchas de mis cosas, y no te encontraba. Lo siento, tenia que haber prestado mas atención por mis cosas

Bueno, supongo que no sabrás lo de la mudanza, porque la última vez que escribí fue varios días antes de mudarme. Pues nada, que en vista de que todos se habían ido, decidí no ser la única en quedarse sin hacer nada. Volví a Trabia, a mi Jardín. Esto ya está mucho mejo. Casi todo está reconstruido, solo falta poner canastas nuevas en la cancha de baloncesto, pero todo lo demás ya está bien. Yo les he ayudado en todo lo que he podido, y me alegro de haberlo hecho. Aunque sigo echando mucho de menos a mis compañeros.

No se nada de ellos. Bueno, casi nada. Hace poco me llegó la noticia de que Edea y Cid Kramer habían vuelto al orfanato. Me encantaría ir a verlos, y ver el lugar en el que crecí. Por lo visto, hay algunos niños. Ellos serán los futuros Seeds, la esperanza del mundo, los que salvarán al mundo la próxima vez. Espero que eso no ocurra, y que no haga falta nunca más que nadie luche para salvar al mundo.

De Quistis no tengo noticias, al igual que de Rinoa, Squall e Irvine. Del único que sé algo es de Zell. Hace tres meses vino a verme. Se enteró de que me había mudado aquí, y fue tan amable de venir a verme. Me puse muy contenta cuando lo vi. aparecer. Pasó aquí conmigo unos días, y después se fue. No me dijo a donde, solo sé que entonces estaba bien, aunque un poco triste. Decía que necesitaba vernos a todos. Espero que siga bien y que esté más animado. Aunque si lo que le pasa es que nos hecha de menos, no creo que se le pase. Yo me acuerdo todos y cada uno de los días de mis amigos.

La incertidumbre al no saber que es de ellos, me está matando. Pero bueno, seguro que están bien. Al menos, eso espero...


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: Muchos sucesos**

Mientras, en el orfanato, Edea iba de un lado para otro, cuidando de sus pequeños, con su ya habitual vestido negro. Otra vez era la misma de siempre, cariñosa y atenta, con ese aire misterioso que la caracterizaba. Ya no era bruja, se podía decir que su vida era perfecta, de nuevo trabajaba en lo que deseaba, su matrimonio era muy feliz, y todo había acabado hacía meses. Pero ella no sentía la tranquilidad que debería sentir. Había algo que perturbaba su vida. No sabía muy bien que podría ser, pero en el fondo de su alma, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

EDEA: Chicos, parad de correr dentro de casa. Sois muy revoltosos. Anda, salir a la playa. Y no volváis muy tarde, ya sabéis que os tenéis que duchar, cenar y acostaros prontito. Mañana tenéis que madrugar, porque nos espera un duro día de clases.

NIÑOS: ¡¡Vale mama Ede. Volveremos pronto!!

EDEA: (pensando) Que ricura de niños. Me traen tan gratos recuerdos... hacía ya mucho tiempo que no vivía todo esto. Bueno, mis niños ya son grandes y saben cuidarse solos, pero la verdad es que me gustaría volver a verlos.

De repente comenzó a sonar el teléfono. "Ringgg ringg"

EDEA: ¿Diga? Ah, hola cariño. ¿Qué tal hoy en el Jardín?

CID KRAMER: Muy bien. Ha sido un día muy tranquilo. No ha habido ningún problema con los alumnos y todo ha transcurrido con normalidad. Si todo va como hasta ahora, muy pronto se graduará otro grupo de Sedes, y por fin llegarán las vacaciones. Los únicos que siempre deben estar trabajando son los propios Sedes, ya que no se pueden aplazar las misiones.

EDEA: Cariño, ¿has tenido noticias de alguno de ellos?

CID: No, aun no. Todos abandonaron el Jardín y dejaron de ser Sedes, ya no tienen ninguna obligación con nosotros.

EDEA: Tenia la esperanza de que algún día volveríamos a verlos, aunque sea, por la infancia que compartieron con nosotros, pero ya veo que no. Bueno, mi vida, te deseo que pases un buen día mañana, estoy ansiosa por que lleguen las vacaciones en el Jardín y nos volvamos a ver. Hasta mañana.

CID: Hasta mañana.

Cid Kramer dio el último repaso al Jardín, y se fue a dormir.

Esa misma noche, en Esthar, Quistis discutía con Laguna sobre los problemas que últimamente se venían sucediendo.

QUISTIS: ¡¡No me lo puedo creer Laguna!! ¿Cómo no te habías dado cuenta de que en el Pabellón de la Bruja faltaban varios neutralizadores?

No me explico como el presidente de una nación tan importante como esta no está atento de esas cosas.

LAGUNA: Precisamente por eso, porque soy el presidente, y además de eso soy persona. No tengo tiempo para todo, además, hace unos días que fui al Pabellón de la Bruja, y por entonces aun estaban allí.

QUISTIS: Vamos a ver, mantengamos la calma...

LAGUNA: Aquí la única que no la mantiene eres tú.

QUISTIS: Laguna, déjate de tonterías, bueno, como iba a decir. Pensemos, ¿para qué le pueden servir a alguien esos neutralizadores?

LAGUNA: No estarás pensando...

QUISTIS: Si no es eso, ¿qué puede ser entonces?

En ese mismo instante, llamaban a las puertas de la habitación Kiros y Ward.

KIROS: Disculpad tortolitos, pero las discusiones no nos benefician para nada. Se os oye desde nuestros despachos. Vamos a ver, ¿Qué a pasado ahora?

QUISTIS: Pues nada importante, ¡¡TAN SOLO HAN DESAPARECIDO DOS NEUTRALIZADORES DEL PABELLÓN DE LA BRUJA!!

WARD: (con una expresión de sobresalto en su cara)!!

KIROS: ¿Cómo ha podido suceder? Eso quiere decir que...

QUISTIS: Es la única opción que yo veo, aunque no podemos pensar eso a la primera de cambio. Ya han pasado seis meses, no tenían por qué haber esperado tanto. Antes de nada debemos realizar una investigación profunda que nos aclare los hechos.

LAGUNA: ¡¡Esa es mi chica!! Ya iba siendo hora de que saliese a la luz la estupenda aventurera que llevas dentro. Tras tanto tiempo como vicepresidenta, ya era el momento de que retomases tu verdadera vida.

QUISTIS: No tan rápido Laguna. ¿Quién ha dicho que la investigación la vaya a hacer yo? No tengo por que, además, ya no estoy autorizada a hacer ese tipo de acciones.

KIROS: Quistis, no puedes hacer eso, debes llamarles, debéis averiguar que es lo que ha ocurrido.

Quistis se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos, mientras observaba la mirada de Laguna. Había llegado la hora, la hora de llamarlos y enfrentarse a estos seis meses de separación. Abrazó a sus nuevos compañeros, y les dijo que así lo haría. Laguna la besó dulcemente en las mejillas, para él Quistis había supuesto la vuelta al amor. Ella le había ayudado a superar lo de Raine, y hacía poco tiempo habían comenzado una bonita relación, que la diferencia de edad no obstaculizaba en absoluto. Quistis era la vicepresidenta de Esthar, y no había mantenido contacto alguno con sus compañeros Sedes, hasta entonces...

En Fisherman´s Horizon, Irvine preparaba sus maletas para volver al jardín de Galbadia, en un desesperado intento por hacer que su vida fuese como antes.

IRVINE: Pues nada, me despido de todos vosotros. Os agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho por mí en estos meses, pero ahora voy a intentar seguir mi camino. Volveré a visitaros.

Tomó el primer tren que se dirigía hacia Timber, para coger allí el tren del Jardín Este, su Jardín. Él tenía la esperanza de que al hacer parada en Timber, podría ver a Squall y Rinoa. Esperaba que ellos siguieran allí, pero sabía que era casi imposible.

Pasaron varias horas, ya estaba en Tímber.

IRVINE: Cuanto tiempo sin ver este lugar, cuando vivía en el Jardín de Galbadia venía aquí todas las semanas para comprar y dar una vuelta para conocer a chicas guapas. Lo que me parece raro es que habiendo venido aquí tanto, ¿¿cómo es que no conocía a Rinoa?? Bueno, eso ya no importa. Haré tiempo mientras espero el tren al Jardín de Galbadia. (Pensando) ¿Y si siguen aquí? No, es imposible. Es igual, voy a dar una vuelta, a ver si alguien me recuerda por aquí.

En Dollet hacía una tarde muy tranquila, el sonido de las olas del mar apaciguaba la tarde, con un cielo anaranjado propio de los más bellos atardeceres. En la tienda de armas, Zell observaba a la gente pasar por la calle. Había montado una tienda de armas con el dinero de su misión. Ahora vivía allí, en un hermoso lugar, en el que poco a poco la gente comenzaba a conocerle...

De pronto, una muchacha se dirigió hacia él. Era pelirroja con el pelo larguísimo, de piel clara y mirada azul intensa. Su expresión era muy dulce, y hablaba a Zell con una suave sonrisa.

MUCHACHA: ¡¡Zell!! ¿Vas a venir esta noche conmigo en el barco para ir a Balamb?

ZELL: Pues no lo he decidido aun Elenah, tengo que pensármelo.

ELENAH: No creo que pueda esperar mucho tiempo para saber tu respuesta, Zell, te avisé hace tres días de que iba a visitar Balamb para ir al Jardín. Has tenido suficiente tiempo de pensártelo. Yo te aconsejo que vengas, seguro que tu madre tiene muchas ganas e verte, ya que hace al menos tres o cuatro meses que no vas a verla.

ZELL: Sabes bien que no he tenido tiempo con esto de montar la tienda...

ELENAH: La tienda lleva abierta ya dos meses, esa excusa ya no te sirve. ¿Por qué no quieres visitar a tu madre?

ZELL: Es que...

ELENAH: Vale vale, ya sé que apenas nos conocemos desde hace cinco meses, y no tienes por qué contármelo si no quieres. Pero yo pensaba que podríamos tener confianza.

ZELL: No es eso, y tú lo sabes. Es que me cuesta hablar del tema. Verás, no es que no quiera ver a mi madre, mi problema es que no quiero enfrentarme al pasado.

ELENAH: Zell, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde todo lo que te pasó, es hora de que lo superes. Tus amigos seguro que te recuerdan, aunque no os hayáis vuelto a ver. Además, ya tienes una nueva vida, y no estás solo. Nos tienes a Marco, a Tania y a mí.

ZELL: Esta bien, no te enfades, iré a Balamb.

ELENAH: Eso quería oír, y sabía que conseguiría convencerte.

Elenah sonreía de una manera muy pícara, le dijo a Zell la hora a la que tenía que estar en el muelle, y se alejó.

En ese mismo instante en el que Elenah salía de la puerta, algo ocurrió en décimas de segundo.

SQAULL: ¡¡Zell!! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¡Cuánto tiempo!!

Zell no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. De repente, y sin mas, Squall entraba por la puerta de su tienda, después de tantos meses sin verse.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: El regreso al futuro**

ZELL: ...¡¿Squall?! No me lo puedo creer. Dios mió, seis meses sin vernos y sin tener contacto alguno, y de repente estás aquí. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde habéis estado todo este tiempo? ¿Qué tal está Rinoa? ¿Has vuelto a ver a alguno de nuestros compañeros? ¿Y a mama Ede?

SQUALL: Calma Zell, calma. Veamos, empecemos por el principio...

Hace seis meses Rinoa y yo fuimos a Timber. Permanecimos allí unos días para ver a Watts y Zone y después fuimos al Orfanato, pero aún estaban de reformas y no pudimos ver a Edea, quiero decir, a mama Ede. Tras eso, decidimos ir a Deling. Bueno, la verdad es que lo decidí yo, porque no quería ver a Rinoa peleada con su padre, y la llevé en un intento de que se reconciliasen. Al final, y tras muchos diálogos, padre e hija son otra vez lo que eran. Nos quedamos allí a vivir, en la mansión del General Calway, y hemos sido muy felices.

Pero hace algún tiempo, hará cosa de un mes y medio, Rinoa y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, aun no se bien el motivo, pero finalmente decidí que lo mejor sería marcharme y dejar que las cosas siguiesen su curso. Aun sigo muy enamorado de ella, pero no puedo hacer nada más que esperar. Para colmo de males, hace un par de semanas, me enteré de que Rinoa se había ido de su casa, y no había noticias de ella. Estoy realmente preocupado, he venido aquí para buscarla, como ya he hecho en otros sitios, y me alegro mucho de haberte encontrado. Supongo que esto que te he contado aclara muchas de tus preguntas, pero antes de nada tengo que pedirte algo. ¿Por favor Zell, podrías ayudarme a encontrarla?

ZELL: Vaya Squall, pensaba que nunca mas nos veríamos. Yo ahora tengo mi vida a medio construir. He intentado por todos los medios crearme una nueva existencia sin tener que recordaros, y aunque no lo había conseguido, estaba empezando a ser feliz. Si ahora vuelvo contigo, ¿que será de todo lo que he construido hasta ahora? Además, Elenah me espera para ir a Balamb esta noche, ¿sabes? Voy a ir a ver a mi madre después de muchos meses. Lo que quiero decir es que no se si quiero volver a unirme a vosotros y después separarnos de nuevo. No se si quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

SQUALL: Te lo pido como un gran favor. Somos amigos y queremos volver a estar todos juntos. No vayas a pensar que yo no he querido volver a veros. Pero tenía el mismo miedo que tienes tú ahora. Aun así, entiendo que no quieras venir, así que yo voy a pasar aquí unos días, buscando a Rinoa, y si cambias de opinión, estaré en el hotel. Por cierto, saluda a tu madre de mi parte.

ZELL: Por supuesto Squall.

Squall salió de la tienda, se giró e hizo un gesto de despedida a Zell. Este sonrió de una extraña manera que recordaba a los viejos tiempos. De repente, Zell saltó el mostrador y salió de la tienda, mientras gritaba lo siguiente.

ZELL: ¡¡Espera Squall!! Está bien, iré a buscar a Rinoa contigo. Pero prométeme que pediremos ayuda a los demás, porque también quiero verles a ellos.

Squall sonrió, y agradeció a Zell el esfuerzo que iba a hacer.

ZELL: Ven esta noche a Balamb conmigo y Elenah, y ya de camino vamos al Jardín.

SQUALL: Tengo que buscar aquí a Rinoa, pero esta bien. Esta noche regresaré a Balamb.

Zell entró de nuevo en la tienda, con una felicidad que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Era dichoso al ver que volvería a su antigua vida.

Eran las 21:00, Elenah esperaba en el muelle la llegada de Zell, y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver que llegaba con alguien más.

ELENAH: Ya era hora Zell, te has retrasado un cuarto de hora. Pensé que finalmente no ibas a venir.

ZELL: Perdóname, pero es que tenia que arreglar unos asuntos antes de irme.

ELENAH: Pero que dices, solo vamos a estar fuera un par de días. No pasará nada por que no abras la tienda dos días.

ZELL: Verás, Elenah, no van a ser exactamente dos días los que yo esté fuera. De eso precisamente te quería hablar. Este es mi amigo Squall...

A Elenah le cambió la cara de repente. Había oído tantas veces hablar de ese tipo, que prácticamente era como si lo conociese. Sintió una especie de miedo tremendo, porque pensaba que perdería a Zell para siempre.

ELENAH: ¿Squall? ¿El famoso Squall? Encantada de conocerte. Pero Zell, ¿que quieres decir con eso?

ZELL: El caso es que Rinoa, de la que también te he hablado mucho, ha desaparecido hace algún tiempo. Hoy, justo cuando tú salías de la tienda, él ha entrado. Hemos estado hablando y me ha pedido ayuda, así que he decidido que ya era hora de enfrentarme a todos mis fantasmas.

ELENAH: Para eso mismo era para lo que íbamos a Balamb, eso mismo te llevo diciendo mucho tiempo, y nunca me hiciste caso. No entiendo a que viene ahora ese cambio tan repentino.

ZELL: Elenah, ahora él necesita mi ayuda, y debo colaborar, aunque solo sea por nuestra antigua amistad.

SQUALL: Disculpa, Elenah. Creo que es normal que Zell quiera venir a ayudar a los que éramos sus amigos desde la infancia. No creo que sea nada malo.

ELENAH: Lo entiendo. Vale, si hace falta, yo me ocuparé de la tienda el tiempo que haga falta.

ZELL: Gracias, pero no hace falta. Ya le pedí a Marco que la atendiese.

La cara de Elenah, siempre risueña y alegre, se volvió triste. Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, como admitiendo una despedida que no quería que sucediese. No quería por nada del mundo que Zell se fuese de su lado, pero no podía hacer nada.

Los tres subieron al barco que los llevaría hacia el futuro, un futuro algo distinto de lo que los tres habían pensado.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: Vuelta a Balamb**

A su llegada a Balamb, estaba muy claro cuales eran las preferencias de cada uno. Zell realmente echaba de menos a su madre, pero tanto tiempo sin haber tenido contacto con ella le asustaban, no por que el no quisiera verla sino por temor al rechazo y a que los cambios experimentados no fueran del todo de su agrado. Por otro lado, era feliz de volver a su vida, la que siempre había añorado y a la que siempre había querido volver. Solo le hacia falta que las personas mas importantes de su vida aparecieran en ella.

Elenah desde luego no quería separarse de Zell, pero entendía como sus prioridades habían cambiado a raíz de la aparición de Squall, o mas bien, habían vuelto a ser las mismas, sus amigos. No quería pensarlo, pero apenas un par de días le separaban de la despedida, y aun no lo había asumido.

Squall tan solo pensaba en Rinoa, en qué podría haber ocasionado todo aquello, pero ahora experimentaba todas las incertidumbres con una visión nueva, la de la confianza. Nunca a lo largo de sus misiones había querido apoyarse en sus compañeros por su carácter solitario y desconfiado, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Encontrarse con Zell había apaciguado su alma, y le había hecho sentir mas tranquilo, porque sabía que ya no estaba solo en su búsqueda, que tenia a su amigo para apoyarse en los momentos duros.

Delante de la puerta de la casa de Zell, Elenah no pudo evitar un suspiro con cierto aire de tristeza y resignación...

ELENAH: Bueno, ya hemos llegado... ¿Y ahora? ¿Como lo haremos? Puedo irme al hotel para que estéis juntos hablando sobre tantas cosas que supongo que tendréis que hablar...

Squall notó perfectamente el tono alicaído de Elenah e intentó darle un rayo de calor a la joven.

SQUALL: No os preocupéis por mí. Vosotros seguid con todos los planes que teníais para este par de días. Yo puedo ir al jardín, espero que Cid no tenga ningún problema en alojarme este tiempo. Además, así podremos hablar mas detenidamente sobre lo que esta pasando e incluso puedo intentar contactar con otros Seeds que estén en misión en cualquier parte del mundo y pedir que me ayuden a buscar. No se, todo es cuestión de conversar con él. Tenéis este par de días para vosotros.

Elenah miro a Squall casi con los ojos vidriosos, en un gesto de agradecimiento y de sorpresa, ya que incluso él se había dado cuenta de lo que ella llevaba tanto tiempo guardándose para sí y que Zell no veía, o no quería ver.

ZELL: ¿Estas seguro? ¿No te importa?

SQUALL: Para nada, de hecho, creo que aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer por aquí. Debo reencontrarme conmigo mismo y con mi vida, y esa también fue mi casa, no lo olvides.

ZELL: Gracias Squall. Creo que se lo debo a Elenah después de esta decisión tan repentina. Muchas gracias...

Squall hizo un gesto de aprobación y siguió su camino, en dirección conocida. Su destino, su casa, el jardín que tantos sueños había ocupado mientras estaba fuera de sus paredes. No podía reprimir las ganas de volver ni el temor a no ser recibido como esperaba, con los brazos abiertos.

Poco a poco, iba desapareciendo en el horizonte. Entonces Zell miro a Elenah, que miraba al suelo para no mirarle a él directamente. No lo pensó más, a pesar de la hora que era, llamo a la puerta, una puerta que antes cruzaba sin más. Ese minuto escaso entre que pegó y se vieron las luces encenderse se le hizo eterno. ¿Qué pensaría su madre de él?

MADRE: ¿Quien es? ¿Que quiere tan avanzada la noche?

ZELL: ... Ma... ¿Mamá? Soy…

MADRE: ¡¡Zell!!

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y apareció una mujer ataviada con un camisón celeste. Su larga melena negra iba recogida en una trenza, pues era el mejor modo de no enredarla. En ese mismo instante y sin dejarle un minuto para el discurso de disculpa que había preparado Zell mentalmente, se abalanzó hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y se abrazaron. No había que pedir disculpas de nada.

La escena enterneció a Elenah, que sentía aún más cariño hacia Zell que antes.

ZELL: Mama, yo...

MADRE: Nada hijo, no pasa nada. Anda, entrad que os preparare algo caliente, seguro que tenéis ganas de comer, asearos y descansar.

Elenah ya había conocido a la madre de Zell en la última visita que le hizo, pero nunca antes había entrado en su casa. Zell, se sentía como un niño, no quería separarse de su madre y era como si nunca se hubiera ido de casa, como si siguiera en el día antes de decidir su marcha a Dollet.

MADRE: Me alegro mucho de verte Zell... No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos. Entiendo por lo que has pasado hijo, pero ya estas en casa. Tenemos tanto que contarnos...

ZELL: Y varios días para ello, pero te contare lo que pueda esta noche, porque de momento lo que más me apetece es estar aquí contigo como antes, y hablar.

Pasaron largas horas hablando de todo lo acontecido, contándose todo lo que habían vivido y los hechos que acababan de ocurrir y que habían vuelto a llevar a Zell a su pasado, ahora también futuro. Ya era tarde, y la madre de Zell se levanto y les preparo a Elenah y a Zell un sitio para dormir.

MADRE: Elenah, no tenemos muchas camas, así que tu dormirás en el cuarto de Zell, en su cama. Zell, te he preparado el colchón en la sala de estar, porque no tengo mucha fuerza para subirlo. Si queréis algo mas, no dudéis en pedirlo o cogerlo, que ya sabes que es tu casa. Yo me voy a dormir. Por cierto hijo...te quiero mucho y me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta.

Zell acompaño a Elenah hasta su dormitorio y la ayudo a acomodar sus cosas. Se dieron las buenas noches y volvió abajo.

Apenas había apagado la luz de la sala cuando volvió a levantarse. A oscuras subió por las escaleras, y lentamente abrió la puerta del cuarto que ahora ocupaba Elenah. Vio luz encendida aun, y decidió entrar.

Allí estaba ella, cepillando su precioso pelo pelirrojo, preparándose para dormir.

Las ventanas del dormitorio estaban entreabiertas, y los finos visillos bailaban al son de la suave y típica brisa de Balamb. Elenah se había cambiado y llevaba un gracioso pijama de tirantes rosa con un gran corazón en medio. Fue a cerrar la ventana para no pasar frió durante la noche y al darse la vuelta vio a Zell en la puerta, mirándola.

ELENAH: ¿Zell? ¿Que haces aquí? Te gusta mi pijama eh...

El tono de humor de Elenah hizo que Zell se sintiera cómodo, y decidió entrar del todo en el dormitorio. Cerró la puerta y se acerco a ella.

ZELL: Elenah, venia a decirte lo mucho que te agradezco todo lo que haces y has hecho por mi desde que nos conocemos. Me has ayudado mucho solo con estar ahí, y ahora estas compartiendo conmigo uno de los momentos mas duros y a la vez felices de los últimos meses. Solo quería darte las gracias por todo...

ELENAH: No tienes por que agradecerlo. Eres una persona muy importante para mí, eres...

ZELL: Si, somos grandes amigos. Lo se y por eso quiero que sepas que aunque ahora me separe de ti, volveremos a vernos pronto, porque también eres importante para mi.

ELENAH: Si, grandes amigos...eso es lo que somos. Buenas noches Zell, vuelve a la cama que es muy tarde.

ZELL: Si, eso debería hacer. Buenas noches.

A Elenah las palabras de Zell la llenaron de más pena aun. Sabia que Zell no la correspondía en sus sentimientos, y eso la hacia sufrir. Ahora solo quería dormir y olvidarse de ese día.

Zell llego a la puerta y antes de abrirla le dijo unas últimas palabras...

ZELL: Ojala las cosas no fueran así para ti. Se que no lo estas pasando bien.

ELENAH: Podrían no serlo. Podrían ser distintas, pero no lo son. Finalmente ya has decidido lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, y yo no estoy en ella, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

ZELL: Elenah...

Zell se giro y fue hacia ella, que ya estaba en la cama, se aproximo a su frente y le dio un dulce beso que a ella le pareció más amargo que otra cosa. Elenah se incorporo y le abrazó sin querer soltarlo.

ELENAH: Te quiero Zell, eres un gran amigo...

Minutos después Zell salía del cuarto y volvía a la sala de estar, donde le esperaba su colchón y sus sabanas para una placida noche en su casa, en la que su mayor pensamiento fue reencontrarse con sus amigos, y con ella...


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: LARGO CAMINO A CASA**

Squall, mientras tanto había estado recorriendo el camino entre Balamb y el jardín. No llevaba su vieja arma, la Lionheart, la dejo en el jardín cuando partió y dejo de ser Seed, por lo que no se pudo apartar del camino para recordar sus largas horas de entrenamiento en los alrededores de su antigua escuela.  
Podía ver a lo lejos las luces que iluminaban el jardín, y lo hermoso que se divisaba desde lejos. A medida que se acercaba, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, que aun estaba preparándose para alcanzar su gran meta, convertirse en Seed...

Llegó a la entrada del jardín, y encontró sus grandes puertas de hierro frente a él. Las cruzó y llegó a la zona de acceso al jardín. El portero estaba vigilante durante la noche, y no autorizaba ninguna salida ni entrada a esas horas, aunque era una cara conocida...

SQUALL: Buenas noches, disculpa la hora a la que vengo pero...

PORTERO: Buenas noches... ¡Squall! Cuanto tiempo, ¿que te trae por aquí y mas a esta hora?

SQUALL: Acabo de llegar de viaje desde Dollet, y no tenia donde alojarme, además, necesito hablar con el director Kramer lo antes posible respecto a unos recientes acontecimientos que necesitarían de su apoyo.

PORTERO: Sabes que durante la noche no se me permite dejar pasar a nadie, pero por ser tu, y por el carácter urgente que veo que tiene tu mensaje, llamare a Cid Kramer para que te reciba, y por supuesto tendrás una cama en la que alojarte esta noche, descuida que aunque sea en la portería, tendrás donde dormir.

Mientras Squall esperaba, el portero realizo una llamada al despacho de Cid Kramer, donde estaría aun despierto.  
Squall sentía una emoción que le embargaba. Toda su vida le recorrió la mente y un escalofrío se escabullía desde lo mas hondo de su ser. Apenas habían pasado 6 meses desde que renuncio a ser Seed para llevar una vida lo más normal y menos arriesgada posible, pero ahora se planteaba si era eso lo que había querido siempre. Deseaba fervientemente a sus 18 años seguir viviendo las aventuras para las que había sido preparado tantos años.

PORTERO: Squall, puedes pasar. El director te recibirá encantado. Ya sabes como llegar... Bienvenido a casa chico.

SQUALL: Muchas gracias por todo. Me alegro de estar de vuelta.

Mientras entraba y caminaba por el largo pasillo que le separaba del ascensor, veía a lo lejos los diferentes pórticos que llevaban a las distintas dependencias del jardín. En ellas veía a los profesores que vigilaban la entrada a cada una menos, como siempre, la zona de entrenamiento y los dormitorios. Una sensación de tranquilidad le asalto cuando llegó a las escaleras del ascensor, y deseaba con toda el alma volver a recorrer cada pasillo, y apenas podía esperar a la mañana siguiente para ello. Un profesor vigilaba el acceso al elevador, pero este ya había recibido órdenes de dejar pasar a su antiguo alumno, no sin antes darle la bienvenida.  
A pesar de sus ansias, subió al ascensor, y reprimió sus ganas de pararse en el primer piso para visitar las aulas. Una vez hubo llegado al segundo piso, las puertas se abrieron y, allí estaba Cid Kramer, sin apenas creer lo que estaba viendo.

CID: No podía creer lo que me decían cuando pronunciaron tu nombre... Squall, me alegro mucho de verte muchacho.

SQUALL: Yo también me alegro mucho de verle y de estar aquí director Kramer... Y agradezco que me haya dejado pasar a esta hora.

CID: Primero, sabes que esta es tu casa y siempre lo será. Puedes haber renunciado a tus privilegios de Seed, pero siempre serás un antiguo alumno, comandante del jardín y una de las personas a las que debemos nuestras vidas. Segundo, déjate de formalidades conmigo, hemos pasado mucho juntos y te has criado conmigo, y ahora no eres alumno, no debes llamarme de usted.

SQUALL: Esta bien Cid...

Squall se sentía a gusto con él. Por fin estaba en casa, y agradecía esa sensación de protección. Pasaron la noche hablando, y Squall le contó a Cid Kramer todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses.

CID: Bueno Squall, Rinoa no ha podido desintegrarse en la nada. Deberá aparecer, es cuestión de tiempo. De todos modos, investigaremos lo sucedido. Además, parece que todos os habéis puesto de acuerdo para venir. He recibido una llamada de la vicepresidenta de Esthar…

SQUALL: ¿Vicepresidenta?

CID: Si, ¿no ves las noticias Squall? Tu instructora, Quistis Trepe, es ahora la flamante segunda al mando de una de las más poderosas naciones del mundo.

SQUALL: No tenia ni idea. Nunca me he preocupado mucho por ver la televisión. Tenia mejores cosas que hacer y nunca he sido muy propenso a perder el tiempo de esa manera.

CID: Bueno, respeto tu decisión, pero a lo que iba. Quistis me llamó. Dice que vendrá mañana al jardín porque han ocurrido unos sucesos que les han extrañado y merecen ser supervisados. Supongo que os encontrareis aquí...

SQUALL: Así que mañana veré a Quistis...parece que el destino nos une poco a poco de nuevo. No se si alegrarme o preocuparme.

Squall no podía disimular sus deseos de verla. Ella había sido su instructora en el camino al ascenso a Seed, y posteriormente su compañera en la lucha contra las brujas. Era una persona muy importante para él.

CID: Es tarde, debes dormir y descansar. Mañana continuaremos hablando. Ve a tu habitación.

SQUALL: ¿Mi habitación?

CID: Si, aun esta libre. Tanto la tuya como la de tus compañeros. Como abandonasteis el jardín cuando el curso ya había empezado, no había alumnos que ocuparan vuestras habitaciones hasta el siguiente curso, cuando se ofertaran mas plazas para ocuparlas... ya estamos por terminar el curso en breve, así que tanto vuestras plazas como las de los que se gradúen y quieran abandonar el jardín se pondrán a disposición de los nuevos alumnos. Has tenido suerte de volver justo ahora, podrás dormir en tu cama.

Squall estaba aun mas contento, era una tontería ponerse así por una cama, pero no era solo eso. Él no había tenido nunca casa ni familia, así que lo único que había sido realmente su espacio era esa habitación, y ahora volvería a ella. Paradojas de la vida.  
Bajo en el ascensor y recorrió el pasillo circular, saludando a todos los profesores por el camino, a los que ya conocía. Entro en el pasillo de las habitaciones y llegó. Allí estaba, como el día en que se fue. Allí tenía su dormitorio. Se tendió en la cama y disfruto de que por una vez en seis meses no fuera un sueño, había vuelto al fin.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7: DÍA NUEVO… VIDA ¿NUEVA? **

Amaneció en el Jardín de Balamb. Un nuevo día se cernía sobre el jardín. Los pasillos empezaron a llenarse de alumnos que iban y venían, entraban y salían. Alumnos preparándose para examinarse, alumnos estudiando en la biblioteca, alumnos desayunando en la cafetería...  
Mientras, Squall seguía en su cama. Apenas había podido dormir a lo largo de su viaje en busca de Rinoa, pero esa cama y el entorno le sirvieron para descansar apaciblemente. Un poco más tarde se levantaría e iría a ver al director, pero de momento seguiría un poco mas regodeándose en su sueño.

En Balamb Zell había despertado hacia un rato con el olor del desayuno que le había preparado su madre, pero espero a que ella viniera a avisarle de que ya estaba listo para levantarse. De ese olor nunca se había olvidado. La comida recién hecha le recordó algo que también había deseado hace tiempo, y que le hizo ser por un momento el antiguo Zell.... ¡Los bocadillos del jardín!

MADRE: Zell, despierta. El desayuno esta listo.

ZELL: ¿Piensas que no llevo rato oliéndolo mama?

Dando un brinco se levanto del colchón y sin siquiera ponerse la camiseta, corrió a la cocina en busca de su alimento matutino.

MADRE: Zell, por favor...Un poco mas de educación, que tenemos una invitada. Esperémosla.

ZELL: Mamá, si no es una invitada, es solo Elenah.

MADRE: Anda, aguanta tan solo un minuto que la aviso.... De verdad Zell, has cambiado mucho pero para algunas cosas sigues siendo el mismo, y me alegro.

La madre de Zell se sintió aliviada al ver que su hijo había madurado, pero no quería que estuviera triste. Le agrado verle tan ansioso como siempre, con ese aire despreocupado y aniñado de siempre. El Zell alegre.

ZELL: Déjalo mamá, que ya voy yo, porque si me dejas solo con la comida no respondo...

MADRE: Anda, que poco aguante tienes hijo...Eso eso, anda ve tu.

Subió las escaleras cuando de repente le cambio el humor. Iba recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior y empezó a no tener ganas de comer, pero pensó que no podía pagar sus sentimientos con la comida. Muy típico de Zell... Pegó en la puerta y al ver que no respondían decidió entrar y despertar a Elenah el mismo.  
Al abrir la puerta la vio tendida en su cama, destapada por haberse movido durante la noche. Su larga melena estaba esparcida por la cama, y el olor de su cuerpo lo inundaba todo. Se acerco hasta ella, agachándose lentamente. Acarició suavemente su mejilla y la observo durante unos segundos, tan frágil, tan indefensa, tan pura. Deseaba fervientemente enamorarse de ella, pero no podía evitar pensar en Quistis. No la había podido olvidar.

ZELL: (susurrando) Elenah, ojala las cosas fueran mas fáciles, ojala nunca hubiera empezado a sentir nada por Quistis. Es fácil enamorarse de ti, pero yo no puedo enamorarme de nadie. No se lo que siento.

En ese momento Elenah abrió los ojos, dejando a Zell desconcertado.

ELENAH: Pues no te resistas a amar...solo hazlo...

Elenah se acerco poco a poco a Zell, hasta notar su respiración prácticamente en sus labios. Él no aparto ni por un instante su cuerpo ni su cara, y ella continuo acercándose hasta rozar sus labios con los de él, dándole un suave e inocente beso. Deslizo sutilmente sus manos por la nuca de Zell, y volvió a besarle, esta vez manteniendo entreabiertos los labios. Zell estaba confundido, pero no podía evitar que le gustara y no quería parar de besarla. También él entreabrió los labios y dejo que su lengua penetrase dentro de ella. Ambas se entrelazaron y juguetearon como tanto tiempo llevaban deseándolo. Zell la agarro de la cara, como para evitar que ella se separase.

Ambos estaban fundidos, parecían uno solo. Elenah se sentía nerviosa y a la vez feliz de haberse lanzado. Zell por su parte seguía analizando la situación, hasta que en un breve momento, la imagen de Quistis le vino a la mente...

ZELL: Quistis...

En ese momento Elenah se frenó en seco y se retiro hacia detrás.

ELENAH: Zell, esto no funciona. Nunca serás capaz de superar lo que sientes. No estas enamorado de mi y yo no deseo obligarte a sentir algo que no sientes. No puedo ser el premio de consolación. No puedo aceptar que simplemente sea un experimento por si acaso acabas enamorándote de mí. Necesito que me quieras, y no me lo podrás dar.

ZELL: Lo siento Elenah. Entre Quistis y yo nunca paso nada, pero aun así no pude evitar sentir algo por ella. Como nunca pudo hacerse realidad, no se lo que puedo sentir ahora por ella. Solo se que la echo de menos y necesito verla para aclararme y saber lo que quiero.

ELENAH: Esta muy claro. Al menos yo lo tengo claro. No podrás quererme y yo después de todo este dolor no se si podré volver a verte. No ha sido buena idea venir contigo. No fue bueno dejarme llevar. No fue buena idea enamorarme de ti. Ahora por favor, sal del cuarto. Me cambiare y me iré en el primer barco hacia Dollet. No puedo hacer mas por ti, ni por mi, y tu tampoco.  
Ve con Squall y tus amigos, ellos te guiaran hacia tu camino y encontraras la paz que tanto buscas y que yo no te puedo dar.

ZELL: Pero Elenah...

ELENAH: (con los ojos llorosos) Zell por favor, sal, no puedo más.

Zell se levanto y sin mediar palabra se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

ZELL: El desayuno esta listo.

Durante el desayuno, apenas se cruzaron palabras. Zell simplemente comía y callaba. Elenah, por el contrario, apenas pudo probar bocado.

MADRE: ¿Que ocurre esta mañana? Con lo joviales que estabais...

ELENAH: Es que me ha surgido un pequeño problema y debo volver a Dollet esta misma mañana. Pero no se preocupe, volveré a visitarla otro día.

Dijo esto con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pensando a la vez cual podría ser el motivo que la reclamaba en Dollet, por si la madre de Zell le preguntaba.

MADRE: Bueno Elenah, entiendo que tengas que marcharte, pero podrías quedarte un rato más. No es necesario que partas tan precipitadamente...

Cuando parecía que Elenah aceptaría la proposición de la madre, apenas si le dio tiempo de responder, porque Zell ya lo hizo por ella. Más bien, ya lo hizo por los dos.

ZELL: Mama, ya te ha dicho que necesita regresar. Si no fuera de carácter urgente, no habría dicho que se iba esta mañana, habría esperado directamente como tú dices. Además, yo ya no estaré mucho por casa, debo ir al jardín para informarme de como van los asuntos por allí, así que seria una tontería tenerla aquí sin hacer nada...

No había que decir ni una palabra más. Poco después se levantaron y salieron.

MADRE: Zell, ¿volverás a dormir?

ZELL: Si mama, no te preocupes, ahora voy al Jardín, pero estaré de vuelta mas tarde.

MADRE: Esta bien, te preparare algo de comer. Por cierto Elenah, que tengas buen viaje y lamento que tengas que irte así...

ELENAH: No tiene de que disculparse, son mis asuntos los que me reclaman. Espero verla pronto de nuevo.

MADRE: Ven a visitarme cuando quieras. Zell, acompáñala hasta el barco.

ZELL: Pensaba hacerlo.

De camino al puerto, apenas se miraron, y mucho menos cruzaron palabra alguna. Esperando a que el ferry abriera sus compuertas y se terminaran de instalar los puentes de acceso, Zell sintió una gran pena por lo que había pasado y le hizo una promesa a Elenah. Sin mirarla a la cara le dijo...

ZELL: Elenah, no te pediré que me esperes, ni que me no estés enfadada. Solo te prometo que volveré, siempre serás mi gran amiga y siempre intentaré no hacerte daño. Te quiero mucho, aunque ahora mismo no se si de la manera que deseas.

ELENAH: Ya te dije que no te tienes que disculpar por no sentir lo mismo que yo. Solo intenta ser feliz y volver sano y salvo para que al menos sigamos manteniendo nuestra amistad.

Elenah cruzó el puente sin mirar atrás para no mostrar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Zell contempló como zarpaba el ferry y cuando comprendió que los seis meses anteriores habían quedado definitivamente atrás, emprendió su marcha de vuelta al jardín


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPITULO 9: Caminos cruzados **

En el jardín ya había movimiento. Lo pasillos se habían llenado de gente como siempre. En el comedor los alumnos desayunaban para prepararse para lo que seria un duro día, como casi todos los del final de curso.  
Pronto tendrían lugar los exámenes prácticos y teóricos de Seed para los alumnos de último curso, y con ellos llegarían las vacaciones.  
Se podía notar el ambiente tenso entre los estudiantes, que deseaban tener el mayor tiempo posible para entrenar y estudiar, aunque como siempre, había excepciones con aquellos que estaban relajados y confiados.

Justo a la entrada del jardín había parado el Lagunamov, vehiculo de desplazamiento del gobierno de Esthar. En él viajaban Laguna, Quistis, Kiros y Ward, acompañados por todo un sequito se Seed que hacían la función de guardaespaldas.  
Bajaron del transporte y entraron en el Jardín. En ese momento, mientras entraban, Quistis se paró y tomó de la mano a Laguna para frenarlo y que esperan allí unos segundos.  
Dio una vuelta sobre si misma y observó cada rincón y cada ángulo, y después de meses, la paz la inundó. No tendría nada que temer allí. Ese había sido su hogar, su lugar de estudios, su centro de trabajo. Todo.

QUISTIS: Laguna, necesito que me hagas un favor...

LAGUNA: Lo que quieras vicepresidenta Trepe.

QUISTIS: Ya te dije que no me llames así mientras no estemos en un acto oficial....Soy tu Quistis.

LAGUNA: Esta bien Quistis, iré a reunirme yo con Cid mientras tu caminas por el jardín.

Laguna había adivinado los pensamientos de Quistis, cosa que a ella le sorprendió. Solo unos meses juntos hicieron de su unión una relación estable y sólida, aunque siempre con la sombra de la duda planeando sobre la mente de la ex-Seed. A pesar de esas dudas, Laguna siempre la sorprendía, y en esta ocasión fue muy grata. El poder comunicarse sin siquiera hablar era algo que con pocas personas pasaba.

QUISTIS: Gracias... Eres una persona maravillosa.

LAGUNA: Esa es una de mis virtudes y me alegro de que la hayas visto -dijo Laguna mientras le sonreía-. Nos reuniremos los tres con Cid y cuando acabemos te aviso para que subas o lo que haga falta. No salgas del Jardín por si nos haces falta, para poder llamarte por megafonía. Es probable que tengas que reunirte con nosotros.

QUISTIS: Esta bien. De todos modos, ahora que he regresado no pensaba salir... Nos vemos ahora señor presidente.

Estallaron las risas entre ellos y se despidieron con un cariñoso gesto, soltándose las manos y con una bonita mirada de complicidad.  
Mientras Laguna y sus dos amigos se perdían en el jardín. Quistis disfrutó admirando la belleza de todo lo que la rodeaba. Caminaba por los pasillos inundando su alma de aquel ambiente. Chicos que antes podrían haber sido sus alumnos, alumnos que ahora podrían haber sido compañeros de trabajo... y de repente, al entrar en el pasillo que conducía a la enfermería una nueva sorpresa le toco el corazón. Donde esperaba encontrarse a la doctora Kadowaki, había otra persona que nunca hubiera imaginado encontrar allí.  
Quistis camino hacia delante sin perder la sonrisa de su cara, conducida por una extraña felicidad, ya que nunca pensó que su antiguo alumno llegaría tan lejos.

QUISTIS: Nunca imaginé verte aquí... finalmente vas a hacer que esté orgullosa de ti.

SEIFER: Gracias Quistis.

Seifer vestía una bata blanca, con lo que no había que ser muy inteligente para comprender que su nueva función dentro del jardín estaba relacionada con la enfermería. Eso debía significar una cosa, había logrado aprobar el examen de Seed.

QUISTIS: Por fin aprobaste el examen eh Seifer...

SEIFER: Me costó mucho darme cuenta de cual era mi error al examinarme, y era mi exceso de confianza y mi prepotencia. He aprendido a ser buen compañero y hacer las cosas en equipo. Logré aprobar y graduarme en una convocatoria especial de recuperación que se hizo en mitad del curso.

QUISTIS: No sabes lo mucho que me alegro de que tu futuro finalmente esté bien encaminado. Pero lo que me ha sorprendido no es que hayas aprobado, siempre he sabido que eras un alumno con un gran potencial y gran capacidad, recuerda que era tu instructora. Lo que me ha dejado extrañada ha sido el verte con la bata blanca... ¿Finalmente es este el camino que has escogido? ¿No deseas realizar misiones?

SEIFER: Verás Quistis...Es un tema duro. Una larga historia con final duro. La verdad es que cuando me gradué me asignaron un grupo y algunas misiones. En ese grupo estábamos dos chicos y una chica, Mía. Al principio siempre bromeábamos y nos picábamos, pero poco a poco fui sintiendo mayor atracción por ella. En una de las misiones le dije lo que sentía, y ella me respondió con un beso. Me sentí la persona mas afortunada del mundo y prometimos que saldríamos cuando volviéramos al Jardín.  
Poco después, fuimos alcanzados y Mía fue herida. Ni mi otro compañero ni yo sabíamos nada de medicina, y el equipo medico tardó en llegar. Durante ese tiempo vi como ella agonizaba, como sufría por el dolor, como su mano cada vez me sujetaba con menos fuerza. Cuando llegaron para curarla ya era demasiado tarde, había muerto frente a mí y yo no pude hacer nada. Me culpé mucho tiempo de aquello, pero después decidí hacer algo porque aquello no se repitiera. Hablé con Cid y le propuse una nueva norma para hacer los equipos de Seeds. De cada grupo de 3, al menos uno debía ser especialista en medicina. Así llegué aquí. Pensé en ayudar a la doctora Kadowaki en la enfermería, aprender bien toda la profesión y poder enseñarles a los demás Seeds y alumnos cosas que les serán útiles en sus misiones.

Quistis apenas había podido parpadear. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Seifer era todo un hombre, un hombre que había sufrido mucho en toda su vida y que había madurado. Era una persona buena y estaba haciendo una gran labor.

QUISTIS: Seifer, siento mucho todo lo que has tenido que pasar, pero...Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Estoy orgullosa de haber formado parte de tu vida y de que ahora seas especialista medico e instructor de medicina. Estoy orgullosa de la persona en la que te has convertido. Encontraras las recompensas que te mereces en tu camino.

SEIFER: Gracias Quistis. Debería entrar de nuevo, pero veo que hoy es día de reuniones.

QUISTIS: ¿Cómo?

Seifer caminó deprisa y con los brazos abiertos hacia uno de sus grandes amigos. Uno de los que fueron sus enemigos antaño, pero que de tanta ayuda le había servido para convertirse en quien era actualmente. Zell estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo, atónito ante lo que estaba viendo.

SEIFER: ¡¡Amigo!!¡¡Cuanto tiempo!!Que casualidad que hayáis venido a la vez los dos... ¿Cómo estas Zell?

Se dieron un gran abrazo, mostrando así la enorme amistad que les unía, y la sonrisa apenas de podía borrar de sus caras. Cuando se separaron la mirada de Zell no se podía apartar de la silueta que se perfilaba un poco más adelante. No podía creer que ella estuviera allí.  
Quistis se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos, y apenas podía pensar en nada. Solo tenía dos imágenes en su cabeza, las de Laguna y Zell.

ZELL: Seifer, tío, me alegro mucho de verte y sobre todo de que estés tan bien. Tenemos mucho de que hablar y bueno, supongo que te enteraras de todo poco a poco. Ahora, solo dame un minuto para que salude a...

SEIFER: Entendido colega. Se a quien quieres saludar, yo estaré en la enfermería. Hablaremos después. Me alegro de teneros de vuelta.

Con un golpe en el hombro se despidieron y Seifer volvió a sus quehaceres. En ese momento Zell camino hacia Quistis y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Era un momento que en su imaginación había sucedido de muchas maneras, siempre tras un discurso sobre sentimientos y toda la parafernalia que tenía preparada, pero como casi todo lo que se suele planear con mucha antelación tantas veces, al final las cosas salieron del modo mas imprevisto y en el lugar que menos esperaba. Se conformaba con que el tiempo se detuviera y pudiese estar abrazando a Quistis eternamente. No podía vocalizar palabra, ya que sabía perfectamente que la emoción no le dejaría hablar y mucho menos decir algo apropiado. Se concentró en el olor de su cuello. Aunque ella no se ponía perfume, su olor propio era indudablemente la mejor de las fragancias

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Acabo de actualizar con los capitulos 7, 8 y 9 después de un par de años aproximadamente. Los capítulos del 1 al 6 van a sufrir cambios, ya que los escribí hace bastante más tiempo y ahora que los veo me resultan bastante más pobres que los últimos. Iré avisando a medida que los actualice.

Probablemente también retocaré los capítulos del 7 al 9, porque los escribí hace dos años pero nunca llegué a subirlos. Los acabo de encontrar por el ordenador y me ha picado el gusanillo, así que repasaré los 9 capítulos y seguiré con los siguientes, porque hasta ahora no hemos hecho más que empezar a entrar en materia…va a empezar lo mejor de aquí a poco.

Disculpad la tardanza, pero un embarazo y un hijo de 2 años me han hecho retrasarme muuuuucho.

Espero que os guste y que opinéis, y que vayáis abiertos de mente porque esta historia trae argumentos muy diferentes a los habituales, sobre todo en cuanto a parejas, que hay alguna extraña como habréis observado.

¡Espero vuestros comentarios! ^_^


End file.
